A Meeting with a Pokemon
by Princess Pan
Summary: Pretty funny its about the gt kids meeting Pikachu and my view in what will happen. :) Please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Don't own Dbz of any sort. I also don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
A/N what would happen if the gt gang ever met Pikachu? Find out. The kids are the same ages all of them (Pan Goten Trunks etc), which are 10. You have to know Pokemon cause I know a lot I am an ex Pokemon fan. (Common I know that all of you use to watch it once or twice!:: Points to readers::)All of them have tails.  
  
" "As in talking  
  
' ' As in thinking or acting sarcastic  
  
Member that Pikachu has his language translated after he talks its always under what he says ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
"99, 100 ready or not here I come!!" Said Trunks he was looking for his friends. They were playing Tag.  
  
Trunks flew around capsule corp. He stopped when he heard a noise in a bush.  
  
"Ha Goten I know your in there!"  
  
  
  
But what was in the bush wasn't Goten or anyone of his friends.  
  
He reached in the bush.  
  
Trunks felt a fuzzy thing and he pulled it out thinking it was Goten's tail.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
But he saw a yellow and brown striped tail. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" while screaming she jumped out of the way.  
  
Pan was 10 feet away from him and ran to see what was the problem.  
  
"What's wrong??" when she saw the yellow creature near Trunks she said, "what's that??"  
  
"I don't know but keep it away from me!!!" Trunks was still a little jumpy.  
  
"Its sooooooooooooo cute!!!" said Pan she took it and started hugging it.  
  
"Pika."  
  
"Hey look an Ash like Pokemon, maybe its Ash's sister."  
  
"How come you guys stopped the game?" Goten came followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
"What's that you're holding?" Said Bra  
  
"Looks like a cat" Said Marron.  
  
"Pikachu, Pika.....Pika"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am a rat.....an electric one."  
  
" Maybe it's a Pikachu I saw somewhere on TV about these animals." Pan said still holding it.  
  
"Pan you have got to be kidding" said Bra.  
  
"Oh come on I could be right!!"  
  
"Ya ok so then who is going to keep 'Pikachu' Said Trunks acting sarcastic.  
  
"I can" Said Goten  
  
"No me" Said Marron  
  
"I wanna keep him" Said Bra  
  
Goten, Trunks, Marron, and, Bra turned to see Pan running with Pikachu on her head.  
  
"PAN COME BACK HERE THAT ISNT FAIR!!!!" They all said.  
  
Pan just ran and ran she then got the Pikachu from her head and said "Pikachu run when I say go" As if on cue Pikachu jumped and ran at her pace.  
  
Pan ran to C.C. and wouldn't stop until she ran into the open door and ran into (you guessed it) Vegeta.  
  
"Owwie" Said Pan rubbing her head. They Pikachu just stopped and walked to her lap.  
  
"Stay out of my way" Said an annoyed Vegeta.  
  
The Pikachu jumped in front of her as if he thought Vegeta threatened her. (Awwwwwww how cute protecting Pan like that)  
  
"Hmph what the heck is that, a Chinese cat?" Said Vegeta in a nasty voice.  
  
"Oh wait a rat" He started laughing.  
  
"Pika"  
  
"That's it"  
  
Pikachu jumped on Vegeta's arm and bit it. With its sharp teeth nothing could get away.  
  
"Owwww!!! Stupid dog." Vegeta yelled.  
  
He put his hand out as an attempt to blast Pikachu.  
  
"No!!" Said Pan. She ran to Vegeta's leg and pulled it trying to make him fall.  
  
"Pika...."Pikachu said getting ready to do is famous attack.  
  
"Get it off me before I send it to the next dimension!!"  
  
"Chu!!!" Then electric bolts came out of Pikachu and went straight to Vegeta and Pan. But the mystery was that it didn't shock Pan no, no it shocked Vegeta.  
  
"What the zzzzz!!"  
  
Bra and the rest came in just in time to see Pikachu send shocks to the 2.  
  
"Pan!!" Goten said. He was scared what Chichi and Gohan would do to him if she got hurt.  
  
After the scene was over Pikachu let go of Vegeta. Vegeta dropped to the ground. Vegeta had enough energy to look ahead of him to see Pan perfectly fine.  
  
  
  
'What? That Brat is fine and I got the shocking of my life.' Then his eyes closed.  
  
Pan opened her eyes. She closed them when she saw the lightning come towards her before. She checked her hands they were ok. "What I'm fine? But, but Pikachu was about to shock me!"  
  
"Man daddy doesn't look good. I bet he isn't going to be happy when he wakes up" Bra said.  
  
"We gotta go he's going to kill Pikachu when he wakes up!" Said Marron.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Said Pan. She took Pikachu and put him on her head.  
  
"Man after what he did you can keep him!" said Marron  
  
"Yeah" Said Bra  
  
"I would rather tell Vegeta to marry me before I keep him!" Goten said.  
  
"Same here!" Said Trunks (What are you talking about I would love to do that!)  
  
"So its settle I get to keep you she looked up to see her Pikachu."  
  
"Pikachu"  
  
"I guess I have to keep you now, oh what mess I am in"  
  
"Hey lets go to my house" Pan said.  
  
"He'll know where we are because you live next door!" Marron said.  
  
"Its not like he's going to kill us Gohan lives there." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah I wanna show my daddy"  
  
  
  
They all walked to her house (Hey its only next door!) and knocked on her door.  
  
"Hi sweetie" said Gohan to his only daughter.  
  
"Hi Goten, Bra, Marron, Trunks what brings you here?"  
  
"To make long story short we found Pikachu.  
  
"I found him!"  
  
"Yeah ok, Trunks found Pikachu and he shocked Vegeta and so here we are!" Said Marron.  
  
"What's a Pikachu?" Said Gohan.  
  
"Its this" Pan showed Pikachu in his face.  
  
"And how did he shock Vegeta?"  
  
" He made an attack. It was cool Gohan" Goten said.  
  
'Yeah ok' he thought.  
  
Pikachu took a look at Gohan  
  
"Pika, Chu, pika, pi, Pikachu"  
  
"Who's he, he looks like Ash."  
  
"Is Grandpa here??"  
  
"Yeah he is in the kitchen eating" Gohan gave a pathetic look. His father wasn't what most people would call 'normal'.  
  
"Yah!! Grandpas here!!" Pan ran out to see her favorite Grandpa.  
  
Pan and the rest ran to the kitchen to see Goku.  
  
Pikachu went following the kids not knowing who Pan's grandpa is.  
  
That's where he saw Goku in the kitchen stuffing himself with food.  
  
"PIKA, PI, CHU, PIKA?!?!?!"  
  
"ASH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!"  
  
Pan looked surprised at Pikachu  
  
"What's wrong Pikachu?"  
  
'I STAYED THAT LONG IN THE BUSH????' Pikachu thought.(Too lazy to transfer it lol)  
  
'And Ash has a granddaughter??' He looked at Pan. They looked so alike Pan and her grandpa.  
  
'So that means Pans dad is Ash's Son?? I wonder who is his wife?? Is it Misty? Hope not she screams too much'  
  
" Hey so wanna play Nintendo game cube?" Said Pan.( If you don't the games that ah well I have it Haha Haha :Stops bragging:)  
  
"You have it??!" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yup daddy got it for me"  
  
"So lets go play." Said Goten with light shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Grandpa wanna play?!?"  
  
"Um.....'eat or beat little kids at video games?' ok"  
  
"Ok were going to play Super Smash Brothers Melee. And since Bra and Marron don't know how to play we will do teams. Boys verses Girls each team pick someone to represent them." Said Pan explaining the rules.  
  
The girls picked Pan and the guys picked Trunks.  
  
Pan picked Mario her favorite character (and mine () And Trunks picked Kirby ( Ewwwwwwww my brother always picks him and he says that Mario sucks he has problems lol j/k) they started fighting the girls cheered for Pan and Guys for Trunks. In the End Pan won.  
  
"Yes I won hahahah!!" Pan started jumping up and down she grabbed Pikachu and started dancing with him.  
  
"That's not fair!! Retry"  
  
"No I won fair and-"  
  
That's when they saw a blast go through the TV.  
  
They looked back to see Vegeta. He had bruises all over and looked tired.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" They all screamed.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"OMG Vegeta!"  
  
"I am going to blast that rat to kingdom come!!!!."  
  
Hahahaha cliffhanger if I get reviews then I am going to make more. If not then oh well... I'll still make more lol. Please review! I'm not desperate ::Yes you are:: shut up Trunks! Well I gtg ja ne 


	2. Pikachus real owner.

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
This is chapter 2 of my story. This is where Vegeta fights. And a special guest from Pokemon wants his Pikachu back. He he doesn't think the fight is punching and kicking (  
  
  
  
"Vegeta calm down!" Said Goku not wanting to fight him to make him stop.  
  
Vegeta didn't pay attention; his ego was fogging up his mind. Pikachu just stood there scared but then regained his courage and stared back at Vegeta.  
  
"Hey how about we settle this without getting killed?" Said Goku  
  
Still staring at Pikachu Like what?? Vegeta said.  
  
**  
  
*In Gohan and Videl's room *  
  
"Go Pikachu!!" Pan hooted.  
  
"Go Dad!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Pikachu and Vegeta were playing Super Smash brothers melee. Vegeta was Luigi (What is Mario to good for you??) and Pikachu was Pikachu lol.  
  
Vegeta was turning the controller in the direction his character was going. Since this was his first time playing. (He he that's how my cousins use to play when they first started.) Pikachu just pressed buttons like crazing every second another thunder attack. They were playing with 5 lives each in the beginning it was down to 1 each now.  
  
"This is pointless" Goku said.  
  
"SHUTUP KAKOROT! MOUSE FEEL MY RATH! *Vegeta made Luigi do a head butt to Pikachu.  
  
"PIKA!!"  
  
"TAKE THAT!!"  
  
Pikachu did a thunderbolt and since Vegeta was at 250% he went flying.  
  
"Haha Pikachu won he won!!" Said Marron  
  
Vegeta looked pissed.  
  
"Ah it was a baka game anyway."  
  
"Well now that was over lets go outside and-"  
  
"Brat this isn't over I'll still am go to destroy that yellow mouse."  
  
"Yeah ok." Pan just ignored his threat.  
  
"Kakkorot you should teach that brat of yours some manners before I go over there and teach her myself!"  
  
Vegeta turned his back on them expecting them to just stand there. But they all just ran downstairs to go outside. They turned off the lights right after they left.  
  
"Grrr" Vegeta said he looked around him to see total darkness. 'Wait don't leave me here' his mind said. He walked/ran outside.  
  
"Lets get back to playing tag." Said Goten.  
  
"Grandpa wanna play??"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Trunks you were it last time so it's your turn to count again."  
  
He gumbled and started counting "1 2 3"  
  
They all ran opposite directions. Pan and Pikachu decided to go together. Pan ran into a bush about 10 feet away from Trunks Pikachu following her.  
  
She didn't look behind her, but there was someone there.  
  
"Um. Excuse Me," Said the boy.  
  
"Pikachu stop talking or else he'll find us" Pan whispered without turning back.  
  
"Who'll find you?" said the voice.  
  
"Sheesh Pikachu- she turned back to see a boy that looked a lot like her grandpa.  
  
Ash felt a funny feeling in his stomach. It was just like what he felt towards Misty but a lot stronger. (Ahem is called c-r-u-s-h)  
  
******  
  
Sry I did this chapter short. But I had to hurry up. I am starting a new story when Trunks and Goten have to baby site Pan and Bra for 1 week. Please review. Next chapter will be when Trunks finds out that Ash has a crush on Pan but the funny thing is he has one too. 


	3. Meeting his twins

Disclaimer: Actually I own dbz and I am writing my future episodes as stories. LOL you actually believed me then you need help cause I don't own dbz or the house I walk on.  
  
A/N um....thanks for the ONE person reviewing of course that helped! You inspired me to do A LOT. Lol just kidding hope you enjoy he story.  
  
  
  
"Uncle Goten why are you wearing those funny clothes?" Pan asked.  
  
"What?!?! I'm not your Uncle my name is Ash Catchem from Pallet town. (Is that how you spell his last name and where he lives??)  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Got you Panny- Goten! What are you wearing!!"? Trunks said.  
  
"Um.who's this Goten person you people are talking about??" Ash questioned.  
  
Goten came walking by checking why they were yelling his name.  
  
"You look just like me!!" Goten and Ash said at the same time.  
  
"Pika? Pika, pi, Pikachu!"  
  
"What? There are 2 Ashes this is too weird." Pikachu just stood there.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
Pikachu was hoping that it wasn't his Ash. He had so much fun with these humans and it was only his first day. Even if most of them looked like Ash. Pikachu just ignored him and jumped on Pan's head. Acting as if he didn't even know him.  
  
"Hey what's wrong Pikachu??" Ash asked.  
  
"He doesn't know you" Said Pan. She didn't like this 'Ash' person; she felt that he was trying to take her Pikachu away from her. He was practically lucky that Goten and Trunks were there she would have killed him right there and then if it weren't for them.  
  
"Man this is weird you look just like me!"  
  
Said Ash.  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
"Ok how about we stop this game and get to know our new 'friend' better?" said Goten  
  
"Is it okay if I stay with you guys for a while?"  
  
"Um.Ok" Pan said.  
  
"Anyway my name is Pan Son. My friends call me by my nickname Panny and since you're my new friend you can call me that." Pan said.  
  
"Hey I'm hungry lets go get Marron, Bra and Goku, and Go eat" Said Trunks.  
  
After looking in bushes and trees they couldn't find them. They couldn't fly because Ash was with them and Bra and Marron can't even fly. When they went to Pans house they saw that Goku was 'hiding' in the kitchen and Marron was up stairs in Pan's room with Bra.  
  
** In Pan's Room.  
  
"My gosh Goten why did you use Mommy's machine?" Asked Bra as she looked at Ash.  
  
"Um.I'm Ash Catchem what's your name" Ash said trying to not scream at her. This was getting annoying.  
  
"Bra Briefs" Bra said proudly.  
  
"She's my sister" Trunks said.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" Ash said.  
  
"Did you see some guy that looked like you??" Said Pan.  
  
"Yeah" Ash said.  
  
"Well he's my Grandpa Goku. Don't worry he loves everyone, even Vegeta."  
  
"Wait who's Vegeta?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Wait does he looks like you??" Ash pointed to Trunks.  
  
"Sort of if you can change my hair color with his. My mother looks like my sister though." Trunks explained.  
  
"What's your moms name??"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Bulma Briefs?!?!?! The C.C person?!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Man if you think that his families famous then you got to meet my mommy and my other Grandpa" Pan said.  
  
"And who are they?!"  
  
"Videl Son Satan and Hercule Satan" Pan folded her arms and smirked.  
  
"What?!?! So all of you are famous?!?!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Well not all of us" Said Marron.  
  
"At least we are friends of famous people. Which doesn't mean much to me." Marron said.  
  
"And Goten your Pan's Uncle? You don't look like it. You look the same age."  
  
"Uhhh well he's my brother." Pan lied.  
  
"I just call him Uncle right bro" Pan looked at Goten.  
  
"Um yeah." 'I don't think we should be doing this' he thought.  
  
"Ohhh ok" Said Ash.  
  
"Oh yeah Vegeta is probably mad at us for leaving him alone in my parents room so don't say anything to him until you see he is acting okay." Said Marron.  
  
"Wait.. Where is he" Pan and Goten said at the same time.  
  
**  
  
"Stupid Brats!! Where are they?" Vegeta was outside looking for the children and Goku.  
  
"I am going to kill you Kakkorot for leaving me in the room.by my self" The last words where merely a whisper.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Lets go eat I am hungry" Said Trunks.  
  
They all came downstairs to see food. Ash didn't eat for days. But when he saw how the boys and Goku ate the food half his appetite went away. Then he saw some guy a little taller then him run and eat too. Ash got a plate sat next to Pan and started eating. Trunks started looking at Ash making sure he didn't do anything suspicious. Maybe it was jealousy but he didn't trust that kid. Goten was sitting next to Trunks and saw what he was doing.  
  
"Trunks if you keep looking at Pan then everyone would know" Whispered Goten. He was the only person in the world that knew about Trunks liking Pan.  
  
"I'm not looking at her I am looking at Ash. I don't trust him." He replied.  
  
"Oh common I know your J-E-A-L-O-U-S" He spelt it out. (Gee that's how you spell it??)  
  
"Maybe so" Trunks said.  
  
"What you actually jealous?" Goten said.  
  
"Don't know exactly"  
  
"Oh" And they kept on eating. But Trunks kept on looking at Ash and Ash was looking at Pan. Pan was talking with Bra and Marron they were on the other side of her.  
  
"So after we eat wanna spar- I mean play Tag" Pan looked at all the kids. 'Oh man we can't even spar as long as Ash is here'  
  
"Ok but I am already done " Goten set aside his plate.  
  
"Yeah me too" Marron and Bra did the same thing.  
  
"Wait" Trunks took one bite and said, "I'm done"  
  
"I'm finished," said Ash.  
  
They all walked outside to play.  
  
"Ok not that there isn't going to be no more interruptions so Trunks your it" Pan poked Trunks.  
  
"Okay, ok but if there is another interruption then your it he pointed to Pan"  
  
"Well Ok"  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and counted "1, 2, 3"  
  
**  
  
There I'm done not the best thing in the world but oh well. Please review I'll be your best friend (no I wont j/k) Till next chapter ( 


	4. A plan that didnt go right as planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z or Pokemon.  
  
A/N: Yah they are playing Tag! How Fun! I want to thank the 2 people that reviewed. And for those who didn't please do! I may not be the best in the world but I'm ok.  
  
I'm almost done with this story. And if you read this story please read 2 weeks in the big apple. It's pretty funny. Well on with the Fic. They finished playing tag and it's now time to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten, Marron, Pan, Ash, And Pikachu were sleeping over Bulma's house. It was time to go to sleep and the boys slept in Trunks room. The girls in Bra's room. When Vegeta noticed that Pikachu was there he would glare at him or try to trip him, but Pikachu caught on and for revenge he cut his hair with his tail. Not much but enough to make Vegeta scream with horror.  
  
Trunks room  
  
"Hey do any of you like someone?" Goten asked as he eyed Trunks.  
  
"Do you?" Trunks eyed him back.  
  
"I do" Ash said. The 2 boys looked at Ash.  
  
"Who is it?" Goten already knew the answer.  
  
"Pan" Ash said.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at the floor. Goten could have sworn that Trunk's Ki went ski hi for a second.  
  
"So how about we play a trick on the girl?" Trunks said.  
  
Bra's Room  
  
"Hey isn't Ash cute?" Marron said as she hugged her teddy bear.  
  
"Yeah!" Bra said.  
  
"Not really" Pan muttered to herself.  
  
"So Pan who do you like?" Bra asked.  
  
"Um.. No, no one" Pan stuttered.  
  
"Yeah right" Marron said.  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this" Ash whispered as him, Trunks and Goten crawled to Bras room.  
  
Trunks just ignored him "When I say go we run in and scare them."  
  
"Okay 1, 2, 3," Trunks opened the door to find Pan wet him with a water gun.  
  
"How dare you try to scare us!!" Pan didn't stop wetting Trunks, Goten or Ash.  
  
"Pikachu!!"  
  
Pikachu electrocuted all of them since they were covered with water. Marron and Bra pushed them out and Pikachu closed the door.  
  
"Goodnight" Pan said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Owwie" Ash muttered.  
  
" I MEAN TRUNKS WHAT A PLAN!!" Goten said as they walked to Trunk's room.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Trunks said.  
  
"How did she know the plan?" Ash asked.  
  
"Must be her Sayin ears" Goten said automatically.  
  
"Her what?!" Ash said.  
  
"You mean you didn't tell him about the Sayins?" Vegeta stepped in.  
  
"Where did you come all of a sudden??" Goten asked.  
  
"I heard girls scream and I wanted to know what's going on" Vegeta knew exactly that the boys where screaming before.  
  
"What are Sayins?" Ash asked.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************8  
  
Yeah I know short but I'll make a longer chapter next. Please review even if it isn't the best in the world. ( 


	5. A Pikachu project?!

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
A/N I want to thank everyone that reviewed. And someone gave me a great idea why not make another Pokemon character show up?? Well that's what I am going to do yah!! ( Sorry I didn't put up my chapter I would have if it weren't for my cousins visiting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well let's just say that we aren't human" Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"WHAT?! STOP JOKING!!" Ash was getting nervous.  
  
"Boy we're not joking now calm down!!" Vegeta was getting aggravated.  
  
"Why is everyone screaming?" Pan, Marron, and Bra went into the hallway.  
  
"He thinks we are human," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh I guess its time to tell him the truth. Okay Ash we aren't my grandfather yeah the one that looks like you is a Sayin which makes me some Part Sayin Part Human. My mother is Human. Same goes with Goten but he isn't my brother he is my Uncle. Yeah should have told you before we became friends. Trunks and Bra are Part Sayin too. Their Father is the Prince of Sayins. I can't believe he didn't brag it to you yet. And there you have it" Pan explained everything to him.  
  
"Oh" Ash said.  
  
"You don't believe her don't you?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well. Its hard to belie-"  
  
"Well brat watch and learn" Vegeta formed a ki blast and shot it at Trunk's Door.  
  
"Oh great that's the 3rd time this week!" Trunks said.  
  
"Um." Ash's eyes rolled back and he fainted.  
  
"I guess he is gonna have to get use to it" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah lets go to sleep" Pan took Marron and Bra's hand  
  
"What are we going to do with Ash?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well we could kill him," Vegeta said.  
  
"How about we drag him to my room and go to sleep" Trunks took Ash's arms and dragged him into his room.  
  
"Hmph" And with that Vegeta went back to his room.  
  
Next Day  
  
Pan woke up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Ash.  
  
"Are you still a little jumpy about yesterday?  
  
"No I guess I got use to it."  
  
"Oh ok!" Pan was cheery again.  
  
"Hey how about we wake up everyone and go outside." Ash asked.  
  
"Wait could you help me find Pikachu when I woke up I could find him."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Ash and Pan walked all around the house waking up all the kids to help find Pikachu.  
  
They should Pikachu all right he was actually in the lab room being tested by Bulma.  
  
"Bulma!!!" Pan screamed  
  
"Why are you doing that!!" Pan had to get Pikachu out of that machine before he might do his attack again.  
  
"Calm down all I wanted o do was see how he could unleash electricity from his body"  
  
"He does it just like us Sayins" Pan took Pikachu out of the machine.  
  
"Hey guys lets go outside" Marron said as they ran out of the laboratory.  
  
"She's another Vegeta" Bulma whispered as she got another project out.  
  
Pan was running as fast as she can. Being a Sayin she was first out of the bunch. That's where she bumped into a red headed girl causing her to fall.  
  
"Owwie.Sorry" They both said at the same time.  
  
Ash ran up to them.  
  
"Mi, mi, mi, Misty!!!" He stuttered  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Lol I want to know if you want me to make Pan and Misty be enemies or the best of friends? Cause I want to know what you want me to do. I am all out of ideas. So please review!!! Until next time. Happy New Years everybody!!  
  
~*Princess Pan*~ 


	6. Meeting Misty

Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
A/n Sorry people I haven't been updating much. But its just school! Lol Oh yeah my friend LilPanny-chan writes the best stories so go check her bio after this. Oh yeah about the enemy best friend thingy…well you are going to have to read the chapter to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash!! I've missed you!!" the redheaded girl hugged him.  
  
"Yeah me too" Ash managed to say.  
  
Pan felt a little uncomfortable as she looked at them  
  
"Uh…Misty this is Pan" Ash said as if he could tell how Pan felt.  
  
"Oh hi" Misty said plainly she didn't even look up at her.  
  
"Hi" Pan thought it would be good to act friendly.  
  
"Hey want to see my Staryou??" Misty asked.  
  
"Um…ok" Misty opened her poke ball and gave Pan the Pokemon. When Pan looked at the Pokemon it squirted her with water.  
  
"Oh sorry" Misty said innocently before she started to laugh.  
  
Pan growled and clenched her fists. Ash looked at her and said, "Hey how about we go back to your house to get everyone" he wanted to change the subject because Pan was known to have a short temper when embarrassed.  
  
"Fine" Misty said as she put her Pokemon back in its place.  
  
Pan didn't say anything all she did was grab Pikachu and walk home.  
  
"Hey Pan!!" Ash caught up to her.  
  
"Im sorry for what Misty did to ya, I know it was mean but please be kind to her" Ash searched Pan's face to check her feelings but couldn't find anything.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy" Pan murmured as she kept on walking.  
  
'Oh boy' Ash thought as he walked towards Misty.  
  
"Hey Misty it wasn't nice to do that to her."  
  
"It was only a joke"  
  
"Well nobody's laughing Misty. You better go back and say you are sorry"  
  
"………Fine" Misty and Ash headed towards Pan's house.  
  
  
  
"Hmph I hate that girl" Pan said to Pikachu. They were on Pan's bed looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Pika, pika, pi, Chu"  
  
"Hey she's not that bad"  
  
"Maybe your right. I'll give it another chance. Thanks Pikachu" She hugged him.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Who's there?" Pan asked.  
  
"Its me Ash common Pan come downstairs I got everybody to come"  
  
"Ok" Pan opened the door to came downstairs with Ash  
  
"Pika"  
  
"Wait for me"  
  
When Pan came downstairs Misty came up to her  
  
"Um, sorry for what happened before" She put out her hand  
  
Pan sighed and shook it. Misty then turned around and walked to where Bra and Marron was. Pan could have sworn that she heard Misty say "not" while she turned but she let it slid.  
  
"Hey Pan" Trunks walked up to her. "Your friends with her"  
  
"It depends can you hate a person and still call them friend?"  
  
"I think this is a question my dad would know"  
  
They both started laughing  
  
"How about we play a game?" Misty interrupted their laughter.  
  
"Like what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Like truth or dare" Misty said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review and give me a few dares they should do. Or a few questions for truth. Well until next chapter  
  
  
  
~*Princess Pan*~ 


End file.
